Digimon Zodiac Warriors
by NebStorm
Summary: It all started when they fell from the sky. A sword and shield, and a gauntlet. Brother and sister gets trapped in a parallel world of some sort. How will they escape? The brother and sister receives OC Digimon created from digital eggs that's data had been tampered with by their Digivice Artifacts. disclaimer, I don't own Digimon Digital Monsters.
1. Chapter 1 Destiny

**Neb: My first Digimon fanfic, I will start by saying, I do not own Digimon or any form or shape of it. This is a universe thrown together, purely for fun. The Digimon Zodiac are OC Digimon I thought of and so are their partners and everyone within this universe. So let's get started.**

 _It all started when they fell from the sky... A red gauntlet with a golden stone within it and a pink shield with a white sword that could not be unsheathed from it. The sword had a pink gem inside it that was shaped like the golden stone. I'm pretty sure my dad was more interested in the symbols from these strange items. The one on the gauntlet's palm was like a Chinese dragon, it was golden like the gem on the wrist. The pink shield had a white rabbit head centered on the front of it. My dad continued to examine the sword and shield, wondering why he couldn't unsheath it. The gauntlet rejected him also, it was too small for him to wear, but I wonder..._

 _I am Ryu Kanji, a twelve-year-old middle school student, and my sister is two years younger than me. I have white spiky hair, red eyes, and pale skin. My body is slim because I don't exercise a lot.I wear red and white, I change my close don't get me wrong, but every piece of clothing I own is either my favorite color red or plane white._

 _My sister is Ryu Natsuko, her hair is brown and her eyes are white, she isn't blind or anything, she just is a rare case of lacking pigment in her eyes. Her skin is pale like mine and she's thin like me also. She wears pink and occasionally lite blue, but her color pallet changes most of the time, mostly pink, though. What she always wears is the goggles on her head. She dreams of being a pilot someday and wears the goggles as a symbol or something._

 _One thing we have in common is we don't do much except play video games, board games, and card games. My favorite two is Samurai Ranger, about an ancient samurai spirit who was commanded by a dragon to protect the forests of every island of japan, if someone went too far you'd play as that character to save Japan. My sister likes flight games mostly, flying is like an obsession._

 _I told you all that is necessary to know about us. We don't have many friends, we keep to ourselves, and our dad is obsessed with artifacts..._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kanji headed into his dad's office, he was away at work, so Kanji might get away with it this time. He just had to see if the gauntlet fit. "Kanji, come back," his sister yelled. She followed behind him determined to not get separated.

"Natsuko, I just want to see," he grinned as he walked over to their father's desk. The items were locked in his father's desk for protection. Luckily Kanji thought ahead and stole his key from his key ring. Kanji opened the drawer and grinned as he looked at the gauntlet. His sister's white eyes peeked into the room and she stared at the sword in the shield he pulled out first. He struggled to try to unsheath it, but sadly he couldn't. "It really is stuck isn't it," he grunted and then grabbed the gauntlet. His sister entered the room and moved over to the shield and sword. He wondered if the gauntlet would fit and... it did. "Hey, sis it... sis?"

His sister grabbed onto the sword and pulled it from the shield. "I loosened it up for you," he complained. That was when it happened, the two of them vanished from the room in an instant.

"Big bro, what's going on?"

"Natsuko, stay close to me," he yelled as they grabbed hands. They were trapped in a parallel plain, that looked like their house, but everything was blue.

 _"Except your fate,"_ a monstrous voice growled in their ears. The sister started to cry and even though the boy wanted to also, he didn't have the luxury with his sister in danger. He felt his hand burning as the gauntlet was disappearing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he cried.

"Big bro!" His sister began to vanish into darkness.

"Natsuko!"


	2. Chapter 2 Danger

**, Neb: Brother and sister separated, lost in a strange new world. I do not own Digimon.  
**

Kanji stared at his hand that the gauntlet vanished from. He had a dragon tattoo across his palm and on the back of his hand was the golden colored gemstone. "Natsuko... NATSUKO!" He heard a roar come from outside his blue shaded house. Kanji grabbed his dad's key and tied it around his neck. Everything inside the house was different then what it use to be, but the key remained the same color and shape. He walked outside and saw a jungle. Kanji began looking around, he had no idea where he was, but he knew one thing, he had to find his sister. Kanji started running through the jungle untile he tripped over an egg. "W-what is this," he grunted. Kanji heard the roar again, and it was coming closer. He grabbed the egg and started sprinting.

The roar was getting closer and closer and Kanji felt his arm burn again as it held onto the egg. "AAHhhhhhhhhhh," Kanji screamed as the egg was imprinted with the tattoo mark on his palm. The creature emerged from the woods and Kanji turned his head to see a red lion man charging at him. Kanji screamed as he ran through the woods. He could hear the gem on his hand make fuzzy noises until it started to talk.

 _Red Leomon, Champion Level Digimon, watch out for his deadly flame claws._

"Y-you can talk, where am I how do I stop this thing!"

Leomon _requires a stronger predator to take it down, though regular Leomon is more honorable, don't expect honor from Red Leomon. You are in the digital world if you wish for safety, call forth the creature from the egg as your guardian, warning, once the Digimon has hatched you can only call a new partner after the Digimon has been eliminated._

"Kind of like a video game huh, in Samurai Ranger, I could only choose a single animal in the forest to be my partner, so it's kind of like that. Well fine, hatch this egg for me!" The egg glowed sending a bright light around him. From within it, a red reptilian face emerged from it. _The element of fire has been chosen, this Digimon will now_ digivolve _._ The red reptilian head opened it's eyes and grunted before glowing once more and growing slightly larger.

"Toothmon digivolves to... Dragomon!" The small head had become a draconic looking creature with small wings and sharp teeth. Its scales were red and white just like the type of clothing Kanji wears. The creature carried a katana on it's back that's hilt was covered in red scales. Dragomon looked over at Red Leomon who's claws lit with orange flames.

"Rage Claw," the lion Digimon yelled as it fired two burning waves at them.

"Single Strike, Hidden Tail," Dragomon growled as he released a wave of crimson fire from his blade countering the enemies attack and redirecting damage to him. The Red Leomon roared in anger and charged at Dragomon who retaliated with ranged attacks while keeping its distance. Dragomon may have a weapon, but as far as melee combat would go, Red Leomon was much bigger and stronger.

"W-why is my partner small," Kanji wondered.

 _All Digimon start off small, Dragomon, in particular, is a mutated Digimon thanks to the code you added with your gauntlet. Though your desire to be a samurai strengthened him, he still is no match for Red Leomon at close range.  
_

"I will protect you, partner," Dragomon grunted as Red Leomon almost closed in on him. Luckily Dragomon was much faster despite his opponent being a champion level Digimon. Dragomon got up on a tree and then jumped off using gravity to pull it down.

"Single Strike, Hidden Tail!" The fire burned on the katana once more as he cut clean through his opponent. Red Leomon transformed to an egg and vanished directly afterward.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Looks like I'm not alone," a young girl with dark skin, green and brown camouflage shorts and a brown t-shirt grinned. Her hair was black and tied back and her eyes were green. A black snake slithered around her like jewelry. "He's too new to fight properly, but his partner is powerful enough to test my Digimon's power!" The girl had a snake tattoo wrapped around the purple gem on her forehead that glowed as the sun hit it.


	3. Chapter 3 Double

**Neb: The wielder of the Snake has revealed herself, will the Dragon prevail against this cold tactical enemy. Where did his sister go and why was he brought to such a strange place.  
**

Kanji stared at the markings on his hand and then looked up at Dragomon who stayed on top of a tree keeping watch. He was sitting by a camp fire and had fish cooking from a nearby stream.

"S-so is this fish a Digimon?"

"No, they were programmed into this world for Digimon to feed on," Dragomon responded. His ears twitched and he growled. "I can sense predators, but after our fight against Red Leomon they stay away."

"So are there more of you, other Dragomon?"

"No, you made me off of your game and your inner spirit, partner. The Samurai Ranger, protector of the forest. licensed by the great dragon. I would be considered wrong being transformed data after all."

"Transformed data, well you can't be that wrong," Kanji replied. "After all, they wouldn't have that feature here if it was."

"True, but other's may still think I'm an abomination," Dragomon grunted. "I'm not turning back to my smaller form, so this must be my base form."

"What are the different forms?"

"Their's usually five," Dragomon responded. "Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, and Mega. You had me skip my in Training stage and go straight to rookie status."

"So you have four forms then," Kanji realised. "How do I get you to stronger forms."

"We build a stronger bond," Dragomon shrugged. "Don't know how we do that."

"We find my sister," Kanji grunted. "Our adventure together must be to rescue her."

"Very well, my sole purpose is to protect you and your sister," Dragomon replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"W-where am I?" Kanji's sister looks up and sees pitch blackness around her.

"Hahahaha," a young boy laughed. She turned her head and saw a boy with blue hair walk over. He wore glasses and a green scarf. "The rabbit digimon wielder is here. Where did dragon go though?"

"D-dragon," she asked. The boy clapped his hands and lights formed in the area. She looked at him and grunted as he had an old white furry digimon that was like a cross between a monkey and an ape.

"you like hmmmm? This is Monkapemon, a personal breed just for me. I didn't figure out how this staff thing worked until the great mighty virus gave me an egg."

"V-virus," she spoke up.

"Yea, you don't know? Hmmmmm? The Virus is what brought us here. The great god of destruction for the digital world. It has no feelings of remorse, it only gives to those it loves, and takes from those it doesn't." The boy tapped the cage bars with his staff and grinned. "It gave me a gift by opening my eyes! It showed me, tiger, rooster, rat, and bull the way of the digital world. Of course we lost track of Dragon and Snake, and I have know idea if it selected a horse, pig, or a goat yet!"

"digital world," she mumbled. "I wanna go home," she cried.

"You can't do that, the virus had selected you," he laughed. "It want's us to tear this world upside down. That shield and sword you have can corrupt data and make it into something for you. White Tiger figured out how to possess more than one digimon even. I'm trying to figure that out myself! Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up, go away," she scream and he just smiled at her.

"Give it a few more days, the virus will get inside your head also. Open your eyes it will."

"Why does it want me," she cried.

"Video games," he laughed. "You had top scores in seven different flight simulators. Your choices of planes were the really fast ones, so the virus made you rabbit. I myself played nothing to special. A collecting items game called Fruit Salad. It's a game where you travel to the jungle and separate good fruits from bad ones, you match fruits with eachother and try to get four in a row with eachother, if you match a bad fruit with good fruits then you loose points. Lets see here, I'm not sure of the others games, but I think Rooster played a farm simulator on his digipad when I saw him last."

"Let me go, I don't wanna play," games she cried.

"Oh, but dragon will, once he comes looking for you he might drag the other children over for conversion just like us! Hahahahahaha! That pesky angel got in the way of the Virus steeling all of the destines, but know more will that happen hmmmmm!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kingbramon seek and destroy," the dark skinned girl yelled and her snake digimon charged at Dragomon who jumped back at the first strike and blocked it's fangs with his sword. "Damn, the dragon is smarter then I thought." She waved her hand across the gem on her forehead and the black snake breath started showing as if it was winter.

"Frozen Fang," the snake yelled as it charged and Dragomon flipped back as he tried to black it with his sword.

"Single Strike, Hidden Tail," the dragon digimon yelled as he struck with his Katana.

"What's going on," Kanji yelled.

"So there is another human in this world," the girl grinned. "My name is Anzu, and like you I'm a destined of this digital world."

"What do you mean, are you behind this, where is my sister," He grunted before holding up his arm. "Guantlet, I need you!" The stone on his hand transformed back to the red Gauntlet he once put on. The girl waved her hand across her head.

"Circlet, I need you." A cross between a headband and a crown formed around her head. "Game over kid." Her snake moved in behind Dragomon and bit him from behind against his shoulder.

"No, Dragomon," Kanji yelled.

"Finish him off Kingbramon," she yelled.

"Frozen Fang," the snake yelled as it tried to bite into the Dragon digimon's shoulder.

"Dragomon," Kanji roared as Dragomon began to glow. "It's Digitime!"

"Dragomon digivolves to, Yoriki Dragonmon!" The girl fell back in fear as a six feet tall man like reptile with dragon wings and two Katana at his sides formed in front of her.

"C-circlet, how did he do that," she yelled. "I wanna do that!"

"Not enough data to digivolve to Champion level," the circlet responded and she growled.

"Kingbramon, get him," she yelled and the king cobra digimon charged in attempt to bite the warrior dragon.

"Double Strike, Mighty Burns," Yoriki Dragonmon yelled as he broke the snake's fangs with two strikes. "Surrender, I don't want to have to kill a creature of the woods." Kanji starred at him as he remembered the Samurai ranger had said the same thing to the Monkey King in the third Samurai Ranger game.

"Way to go Yoriki Dragonmon," Kanji grinned until he saw a smirk form on her face. A creature launched out of the shadows and bit straight into the back of the dragon man's neck. Kanji's eyes widened when he saw it was another snake, but was green black and yellow. Anzu started laughing as her first snake slithered around her.

"I thought you said we could have only one partner," Kanji yelled.

"Insufficient data," the gauntlet responded.

"So your a Samurai Ranger fan huh," she grinned. "Yea, I kinda like their hack and slash, but lean more towards their open world RPG's. The games I love however are assassination games. Especially my favorite Mrs. Goodheart, a female baker who packs heat. Her guns range from sniper rifles to just the common bread knife that she uses to cut down her enemies. The objective of that game is to kill all enemies without being spotted. The woman dedicates her image to not being seen as a threat, cause when she is. You will never see her coming!" The snake bit harder on Yoriki Dragonmon who fell to his knees. "Release poison into his data stream and lets go Vipermon." She waved her hand to Kingbramon who slithered around her and the other snake digimon let go of the dragon digimon and hissed before following her. "You need to unlock data on digimon teams while I work on Champion evelution, then we can play again some time. See ya kid." She disappeared into the shadows with her two snakes and Kanji ran over to his digimon who laid on his back.

"Yoriki Dragonmon," he grunted. The digimon coughed and then smiled at his partner.

"Kanji, don't g-give up on f-finding your sister."

"What are you talking about," Kanji cried. "We'll do it together buddy. You and me, we promised we would go find her."

"K-Kanji, th-thank..."

"Yoriki Dragonmon," he yelled as he hugged his partner who disappeared into the form of data.


End file.
